Two Men and a Baby
by theicemenace
Summary: Pursuant to...bollocks!  Here's the sequel.  Have fun!
1. A Sight to See

**Two Men and a Baby**

**Chapter 1**

**A Sight to See**

"Sure you don't wanna join us, Chewy? Gonna be _loads_ of fun." John had run into Ronon on the way to the Jumper Bay. He, Rodney, Teyla and Torren were spending the day together touring San Francisco. Originally it had been planned for a much larger group, but one by one they'd backed out for various reasons. And most of them were good.

Lorne's mother had been in a car accident. She'd only wrenched her back, but he'd taken a couple of weeks leave to care for her so his sister wouldn't have to take off work. Like their mother, Bridget Palmer taught art and art history at a local community college. His girlfriend, Sydney, had gone with him.

Jennifer and Amanda were at Berkeley teaching a two-day xenobiology course.

Carson was on-call with Cedric Evans.

Woolsey was with the IOA.

Ronon had backed out just the day before. He had plans to spend the next few days with Amelia Banks at her family reunion. John had nearly laughed himself silly picturing the taciturn Satedan with Banks' large and gregarious family. Out of curiosity one day, he'd looked at the Gate Tech's file. She had _five_ sisters, all younger: Bethany, Cameron, Delaney, Esmee and Francesca. The three just after Amelia were married with kid or kids and the last two were in college.

"No." Ronon met Amelia at the bottom of the stairs and they climbed the stairs to the Jumper Bay so they could "car-pool" to the secure area of the Air Force base where cars would be waiting for them.

~~O~~

Teyla was having trouble belting Torren into the car seat and growled in frustration, surprised when Rodney came to her rescue.

"Let me." Rodney had the boy buckled in within seconds. Teyla thanked him with a smile as she set the diaper bag on the floorboard behind John in the driver's seat, and she got in behind Rodney. Once everyone was buckled in, John pulled away from the hangar and headed for the exit.

~~O~~

Rodney talked non-stop about the attractions he wanted to see. Pier 39 with its fourteen full-service restaurants, Hornblower Cruises and Events for the Champagne brunch cruise, Alcatraz discovery lunch cruise or dinner dance cruise, though he wanted to take Jennifer on that one. Teatro ZinZanni at the Embarcadero, a five-course meal with a cabaret. Yes, his friends sensed a pattern to his requests.

On the other hand, John's and Teyla's tastes were more in line with each other. California's Great America, a theme park, Driven Raceway, indoor kart racing and entertainment, family-style, of course, the Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk, a world-famous seaside amusement park, and Six Flags Discovery Kingdom.

The only item John and Teyla disagreed on was Hua Zang Si, a Buddhist temple housing amazing holy treasures, statues of Sakyamuni Buddha, Guan Yin Bodhisattva, Maitreya Bodhisattva and more.

In the end, Rodney was outvoted and they ended up at an indoor trampoline park, House of Air where John planned on indoctrinating Teyla into the joys of Dodgeball played on a trampoline.

"_Fine_." Rodney didn't sound fine, but figured if he gave in gracefully now, he'd get his way later when it was time to eat. "But I can't get on one of those things. With my back, I'll be in traction by the end of the day not to mention my, uh, problem with heights."

"That is not a problem, Rodney." Teyla did her best to keep her features blank but it didn't work. No matter. He couldn't see her face anyway. "You can watch Torren while John and I play the game."

"But I…" The physicist sighed in surrender. "O-_kay_. But don't be gone too long. I don't think he likes me."

John glanced in the rear view mirror. "He's sleeping. All you gotta do is keep an eye on him." All they had to do was move him into the stroller and he'd likely sleep the entire time they were there.

"They have food and drinks, right? I can feel my blood sugar dropping and I need to keep hydrated or I'll get another kidney stone."

"Yes, Rodney. Just remember not to leave the kid out in the hall when you go to the bathroom."

"I can take care of a _baby_ for a few minutes. I do have a younger sister, remember?"

"Yeah, but you forgot her at the mall more than once, to hear _her_ tell the story."

"In case you haven't figured it out, she _exaggerates_. She was _eleven_ the last time, not exactly a baby. And she spent the day in the arcade relieving the regulars of their allowances and lunch money."

John chuckled. "I knew I liked Jeannie…better than I like you."

Rodney huffed. "And she's _married_. Or have you forgotten that as well?"

Rolling his eyes as he came to a stop at a red light, his friend grabbed the brochures out of Rodney's hands and threw them out the window. "How _can_ I? You remind me every time her name comes up."

The two men continued to argue until Teyla's voice cut through their raised voices. "Stop this or you'll wake Torren. He gets fussy when he doesn't get enough sleep."

John muttered "Rodney junior" under his breath, the light changed and he pulled forward with the rest of the traffic. Their destination wasn't much farther so he signaled to get over to the right. Turning into the parking lot, he pulled into the first open slot he came to. He popped the trunk and Rodney got the stroller out while he carefully unbuckled Torren and lifted him from the car seat. Teyla spread a thin soft blanket over the stroller and let the back down. John laid the boy down and buckled him in. Rodney handed the diaper bag to Teyla and she stowed it in the basket in the back. John pushed the stroller toward the entrance followed closely by his friends.

~~O~~

John made sure Rodney was safely ensconced on a bench with a super-sized cold drink, a chili dog and the sleeping child before leading Teyla to the Dodgeball area. They watched the game for a while as John explained the rules then joined the next group of players.

Rodney finished his snack and went to throw the trash away and refill his drink. When he returned, Torren was awake and trying to get out of the stroller, hampered by the safety straps and beginning to get upset.

"Whoa! Where're you going? You need to just stay in there, at least until your mom comes back." Torren waved his arms, reaching for Rodney to pick him up. With a sigh, the physicist relented. "Fine, but don't blame _me_ if your mom gets mad."

He sat on the bench again with Torren in his lap. Fishing in the bag, he retrieved a toy for him to play with and it kept him entertained for all of five minutes. His attention was captured by some kids about Madison's age jumping around and having fun. Kicking his feet, he reached in their direction making an inquiring sound.

"What? No, you're too little." Torren continued to make even more insistent sounds. "Alright, but just for a minute." Rodney carried the boy to the nearest edge of the trampoline, a wide area covered by thick cushions meant for safety and not for jumping. Holding him under the arms, he let him try to jump on his own. When that didn't work, he synced lifting him in the air with his attempts at jumping bringing his feet off the surface just high enough to make him think he was doing it himself. Rodney was rewarded with delighted giggles each time Torren "jumped." The sound was infectious causing Rodney to laugh too. The more Torren laughed, the higher Rodney bounced him.

When he tired, Rodney carried Torren back to the bench, setting him on his lap. He took a sippy cup from the bag and handed it to the boy while he wiped perspiration from his forehead with a napkin then drank from his own cup.

~~O~~

John and Teyla went into the bathrooms to freshen up before joining Rodney again. As they approached their friend they saw him playing with Torren, making him giggle.

Seeing the evil glint in John's eyes, Teyla tugged on the sleeve of his T-shirt pulling him to a stop before Rodney could see them watching. "You are planning on teasing him, aren't you?"

"I'm surprised you even have to ask. Of course I'm…"

"No." Her brown eyes flashed a warning. "His father elected to remain in the Pegasus galaxy and Torren is a very lucky boy to have so many 'fathers' in Atlantis to take Kanaan's place. Do not diminish that by mocking Rodney's efforts to bond with my son, John."

Looking as if he wanted to argue further, John finally relented. "Okay, okay. I won't say anything. For now. No promises about later."

~~O~~

The three friends parked the car and moved out onto the subway platform. They could have gotten to their next destination by car but because she'd never done so, Teyla wanted to ride the city's public transportation system. The men tried to dissuade her to no avail, so they just accepted the inevitable. Well, _John_ did.

"I don't know _why_ we're doing this. Subways are dirty, smelly and filled with trash and sweaty, unwashed people who have no concept of personal space." Naturally, Rodney felt compelled to complain. Growing up in Fort McMurray then in Vancouver, he'd shunned the transit system and rode his bike everywhere until he was able to purchase himself a car.

"Get _over_ it, Rodney. You agreed to let Teyla choose the next stop on our fun filled day touring San Francisco and this is what she chose." They'd left the stroller behind so they wouldn't have to wrestle it on and off the trains so John was carrying Torren while Rodney carried the diaper bag. Teyla carried nothing in her hands or her pockets and Torren was holding tight to a stuffed rabbit he'd been enthralled with and they'd purchased from a street vendor.

The train arrived pushing a blast of hot air ahead of it. The short hairs around Teyla's face not held in the elastic fluttered in the breeze caused by the passing of the massive vehicle. It screeched to a stop, the doors opened and the trio, plus one, got on. Just as they were seating themselves, Torren started crying and reaching for the toy he dropped.

"I'll get it." Teyla quick jogged over to it and had just turned back to the train when the doors closed and it pulled away from the platform taking Rodney, John…and her _son_ with it.

**TBC**

**A/N:** The attractions mentioned in this story are real. Go to: www . onlyinsanfrancisco . com for more information. (Take out the spaces.)

As always, thanks to ladygris for her help in Beta-ing this story.

~Sandy


	2. Best Laid Plans

**A/N: **Yes, I know that, given the level of technology possessed by the SGC, this situation is implausible. But the image of Rodney and John stranded alone with a baby when they have so little experience was too funny not to write. So stick your tongue in your cheek and read on.

~Sandy

**Two Men and a Baby **

**Chapter 2**

**Best Laid Plans**

Teyla watched in alarm as the train pulled out of the station with John, Rodney and Torren leaving her standing there holding a stuffed bunny. After a moment's shocked hesitation, she began running after the train easily dodging bystanders, but it was too fast and quickly outdistanced her. She uttered an Athosian curse under her breath and glanced about looking for an employee to assist her.

A man in uniform walked lazily back and forth at the far end of the platform. She hurried in that direction with relief. "The train that just left, you must stop it!"

He snorted. "Why?"

"My son is on board. He is with my friends but they are not skilled in the care of a small child."

"Sorry. Can't help you."

She balled her fists wanting to hit him though she realized in time that it wouldn't help her situation. "Then where is it headed?"

He looked at her disinterestedly. "It's an express. It doesn't stop until the other end of the route."

Keeping her temper with difficulty, she exhaled slowly. "I'm _aware_ of that."

"Just wait for the next one. It'll be along in about fifteen minutes or so."

"I cannot. I have no money with which to purchase another ticket."

"Got a phone? Give 'em a call."

"As we had planned on staying together, we only brought one phone and I have it." She took it out and attempted to call the SGC but the "low battery" icon was flashing. "Apparently they did not adequately charge the device before we left. If I were to walk on the tracks in that direction, what is the name of the station where it will stop?"

"Oh, that'd be Mission Street but don't walk on the tracks. You'll get electrocuted. Take San Jose to Avalon. Take that to Rio Court, go past the hospital to Corona. Go down to Francis, take that to Marsalis and it goes to Mission."

"Thank you." Still clutching her son's toy, she took off running in the direction she'd seen the train headed.

When she was gone, another uniformed man came to stand beside him. "Why'd you do that?"

"Send her on a snipe hunt?" He chuckled. "Nothing ever happens on this job. We gotta make our own fun."

"_You_ are goin' to hell, my friend."

Pulling a hand out of his pocket to check the time, the first man shrugged. "Yeah, well, I'll have plenty of company."

~~O~~

Rodney and John jumped from their seats watching as the train picked up speed and roared out of the station. By the time they'd located the emergency stop they were a good distance away from their starting point.

As they stepped off the train, Rodney hoisted the diaper bag onto his shoulder again. "And whose bright idea was it to get on an express?"

"Mine. Okay, so its five miles back to the station." He hitched Torren higher on his hip. "We can walk it easy."

"Can't we just get a cab? Oh! What about one of those street cars? Or we can wait for the next train."

John was shaking his head. "Don't wanna wait. Besides, we'll probably catch up to her coming the other way." He gestured for Rodney to open the diaper bag and reached inside to take out the baby carrier. Handing Torren to his friend, he slipped the straps over his shoulders like a backwards backpack adjusting it around his waist. Rodney lifted the boy high and lowered him into the contraption facing forward, buckling the straps and making sure he was secure. "Come on."

"Which way?"

Spinning in a circle, John pointed back the way they'd come.

When they stepped out into the sunshine again, Rodney glanced at the boy and saw him blinking in the brightness. Checking the pockets of the bag he finally located a bottle of sunscreen, a hat and a pair of sunglasses small enough for a baby. He poked John on the arm. "Sit."

"Thought you were in a hurry."

"I _am_ but he, you know, doesn't have sunscreen or anything on. He'll get sunburned."

John sat down on a bench while Rodney rubbed the white cream over Torren's face, ears, neck and the upper part of his chest. John did his arms and legs making sure to go up under the edges of the short sleeved shirt, shorts and socks. Rodney stuck the hat on his head, slipping the elastic strap under his chin then put the glasses on his face. "There. Ready to go."

John didn't get up. "Rodney, how long has it been since he was last changed?"

"Uh,_ I_ don't know. _You_ did it."

Glancing at his watch, John chewed the inside of his cheek. "Two hours."

"Think he needs it again?" At John's shrug, Rodney sighed. "We should check."

"Yeah." John waited. "Um, go ahead."

"Me? Why not you?"

"Because…" John told him with a layer of scorn, "…as you so kindly pointed out,_ I_ did it last time. It's _your_ turn."

"But…Oh, alright." Turning his head and steeling himself for the worst, Rodney slid a finger up under the edge of the boy's shorts and into the diaper. With a big sigh of relief, he reached into the bag and took out the hand sanitizer. "He's dry."

"Great let's get…"

"What an adorable baby!"

The two men turned toward the voice and were faced with a group of six women between the ages of sixty-five and eighty, all smiling at them with daft expressions as John smiled and nodded. "Thank you, ladies. His name's Torren John."

The women cooed and fussed over Torren as if he was their own grandchild and the boy bore their attention with giggles and other happy sounds, grabbing their hands and screeching loudly. He sneezed looking surprised at the sound and the women laughed too.

Eventually they began to drift away. The last one, the oldest of the group, gave Rodney and John a radiant smile. "It _so_ wonderful that you've adopted a child together. I'm sure your son will be very proud of you when he grows up." With a nod of her head, she caught up with her friends.

Watching them walk away, Rodney's forehead creased in confusion. "Um, did she just say…"

"Yeah."

They looked at each other and away, setting off again on their journey, automatically falling into step. They'd gone about four blocks when Rodney asked, "We brought a phone, right?"

"Yeah."

After a few more steps, the physicist, said, "Teyla has it, doesn't she?'

"Yeah."

Another pause then, "Don't know the number, do you?"

"No."

And that was the last thing they said to each other for at least an hour.

~~O~~

Teyla trotted along at a light jog, the fuzzy ears of the bunny bouncing against the small amount of her midriff showing below her sleeveless top from where she'd tucked it into the waistband of her pants. She came stumbling to a halt when a man wearing an all-white suit and a top hat, stepped into her path. He carried a white cane in one hand and a perfect white rose in the other.

"What…"

The man bowed. "Lovely lady, if you'll permit me." He handed her the rose and she took it automatically. "I couldn't help noticing that you seemed to be lost."

Giving him a smile, she nodded. "Yes. "

He removed his top hat and bowed. "My name is Ellery Murdock Wainwright IV. At your service." Replacing the hat, he extended his hand. When she put her smaller hand in his larger one, he brought it to his lips and kissed the knuckles. She'd seen the gesture in movies and television shows, but this was her first personal experience so she just smiled uncomfortably. He watched her with curiosity. "This is where you tell me _your_ name."

"Teyla Emmagan."

He saw her blocking the sun with one hand while trying to see his face so he sat down on the nearest bench bringing their heads almost to the same height. And she appreciated the effort. "This is your first time in San Francisco?"

"Yes. I, my son and my friends were sightseeing when we became separated. I have to get to the Mission station." Her eyes darted around nervously. "I must go. They will be looking for me."

"That explains the stuffed rabbit." Ellery stood up again, gesturing for her to go ahead of him then fell into step with her. "I will accompany you and be your protector during your journey of discovery."

Teyla almost laughed at the man's way of speaking as well as the thought that she wouldn't be able to protect herself, but didn't. "Mr. Wainwright…"

"Please, call me Ellery."

"What is your…function in this place?" The displaced Pegasus native nodded at his clothing. "I have noticed that no others are dressed as you are."

He'd clasped his hands behind his back holding the cane as he walked, careful to keep a respectable distance between them. "Ah, that's because, in addition to being the protector of the fairer sex and their younglings, _I _am the King of San Francisco and must maintain my image."

"I was not aware that cities in your country had kings and queens." Teyla was puzzled when he laughed heartily.

"My dear Ms. Emmagan, this particular venue has many, _many_ queens. But there is only _one_ king."

While she puzzled that out, he led her through a small park. It was filled with animals that barked and ran around chasing each other and flying discs that Ellery had told her were called Frisbees. One landed at her feet and she picked it up looking to her companion for assistance. He mimed how to throw it and she did, smiling in delight when it sailed through the air and a medium-sized dog leapt into the air to catch it.

They emerged out the other side of the park and started down the sidewalk that led them past storefronts advertising a variety of items, most of which she'd never heard of before. As they stepped off the curb to cross at an alleyway, two men stepped into their path. One produced a knife and stuck it in Teyla's face.

"Gimme your money or I'll cut her!"

**TBC**


	3. Kings, Queens and Jokers

**A/N:** Please give a round of applause to ladygris who helped with the conversation that Rodney and John have in this story. Actually, she wrote most of it.

_Gracias,_

~Sandy

**Two Men and a Baby**

**Chapter 3**

**Kings, Queens and Jokers**

Again, Teyla almost laughed, only this time it was at the two men threatening them with a knife. Just the day before, she'd been teaching one of the scientists in Atlantis how to take down an attacker wielding a larger version of a similar weapon.

Her right hand came up to grab the man's wrist, digging her thumb into a pressure point causing him to drop the knife and cry out in pain. Turning with her back to him, she brought her left elbow around and up to get him in the face several times. He made a sound of surprise and even greater pain as she turned and twisted flipping the man over her shoulder to the ground with a thump.

Ellery tried to hit the second robber with his cane but the man easily sidestepped and tried to take it from him. Both men refused to let go as they engaged in a tug-of-war. The next time the man pulled on the cane, Ellery released it and the man went sprawling onto the sidewalk, the cane flying from his hand.

Before the second man could reorient himself, Teyla having stunned the first one, let her incredible hearing tell her where it was. Running toward it she gauged the distance from there to the wall on the other side. Not enough room. She scooped up the cane, made a right turn and kept going. Robber number two pursued her grinning in triumph when he saw the way was blocked by a box truck. No matter. She knew what to do.

"Teyla!" Ellery called out to her. She ignored him and kept going.

When she reached the truck, she dropped to the ground, rolled under and out the other side. The robber did the same but had apparently expected her to keep going. That's why he was so surprised when the cane whipped through the air to smack him soundly in the stomach. He bent at the impact though he didn't go down.

Twirling the cane as she would a Bantos Rod, Teyla stalked the man, hitting him on the right arm then the left with just enough force to make it hurt. Next she whacked him on the sides of both knees causing him to cry out in pain, a ploy that had worked with John on more than a few occasions. He fell to his hands and knees and, to add insult to injury, she smacked him on the backside. When he straightened, both hands going to the area, she circled around to the front, swung the cane across her body and brought it around to hit him on the side of the face with the handgrip.

Whether she'd genuinely knocked him out or he was pretending so she'd stop hitting him didn't matter. Either way, he was face down on the ground and not getting up again.

She returned to Ellery to find that he'd removed his belt and tied the hands of the man who'd wielded the knife. He'd then attached the belt to a light fixture next to the vacant storefront at the alley's opening.

Looking for and finding the knife on the sidewalk, she poked him so he'd look at her then smiled as she snapped the blade off and dropped the pieces in front of him. "I suggest you find another profession as you are obviously not suited to a life of crime."

Dismissing the would-be robber as no longer important, she turned her attention to Ellery. On his face was a look of admiration and respect. "Very fancy footwork, my dear." They fell into step again, his hands clasped behind his back, Teyla carrying his cane.

"No matter where you go, there are those who would prey upon the weak and small."

He glanced at her disheveled appearance, bits of dirt and sand clinging to her clothing and in her hair. Pulled of what might have been a piece of tire from her hair. "And they made the mistake of thinking you were both. The police have been called. They'll be along shortly to pick them up. Very impressive, by the way."

She inclined her head in acknowledgment. They came to an intersection and she read the signs, a frown on her pretty face. "I was told to take San Jose to Avalon. How much farther is it?"

"My dear, I am loathe to tell you this but Avalon does not intersect San Jose. The person who gave you directions was apparently having fun at your expense by inducing you to pursue an untamed fowl."

Teyla thought over his words for a moment. "Ah, he sent me on a wild goose chase. I am not surprised. Your world is very odd sometimes."

"_My_ world? What a strange way of putting it, but you're right. We often find it so ourselves, but accept that it isn't likely to change anytime soon." They drew even with a small convenience store. "Teyla, I would consider it an honor to provide you with a cold beverage."

"Thank you. Please do not take too long. I must get to the Mission Station as quickly as possible."

Ellery nodded. He entered the store and was out again within a minute with a Fresca for each of them. They began walking again, picking up the pace as they crossed at the next intersection.

~~O~~

"There. Now quit complaining." John slapped a floppy fisherman's hat on Rodney's head. The physicist adjusted the hat so it shaded his face better before doing the same for Torren who now hung in front of him.

"I wasn't _complaining_. I merely mentioned that the sunscreen we used for Torren wasn't what I was used to and my face would probably burn."

"That's _complaining._" The Colonel adjusted the hat so the brim would cover Rodney's face better shading his eyes at the same time while his friend shifted the kid carrier to settle it more comfortably on his shoulders.

"Excuse the _hell_ out of me if I don't want to die from skin cancer before Jennifer and I even decide if we _want_ kids." They began walking again.

"Now _there's_ scary thought."

"Very funny…" Rodney cut off what he was going to say when he saw one of the tallest women he'd ever seen come walking toward them. She had shoulder length black hair and was wearing a skin tight fuchsia mini with rhinestones splashed across the front in a random pattern. The ensemble was completed with a small satin clutch tucked under her arm, strappy heels and long dangly chandelier earrings. She hadn't purposely headed in their direction. They just happened to be in her path. When she got closer Rodney could see hints here and there that this woman wasn't what she appeared to be. She smiled and said two words that confirmed his suspicions.

"Hello, boys." Her voice was much deeper that any woman's, including Weezy Jefferson's. "That's a cute baby you've got there."

Rodney, a bit flustered, blurted out, "He's _not_ our son and we're _not_ a couple."

The woman smiled wickedly. "So you're both single. Mmm. How about dinner Saturday night? Just the three of us. We'll go somewhere family friendly and you can bring the…child."

John put his hand on Rodney's arm to stop his sputtering, giving her his most endearing yet apologetic smile. "Sorry to disappoint you, _ma'am_, but we're both taken. Just not with each other."

"In that case…" she fished in her purse and produced a card, "…if you know someone who'd like a good time, give them this. Name's Honey Bunns and I'm performing at The French Half Cabaret. I go on at nine tonight and again at midnight." She winked and sashayed away with an exaggerated sway of her hips.

The three of them watched her go then John bent down even with Torren who had watched their visitor with wide eyes. "_That_ was a drag queen. You can tell by the Adam's apple." He pointed to his own throat. Torren giggled and John smiled at him. "Just don't ever tell them that Menudo broke up."

Turning to look over his shoulder just as Honey turned a corner, Rodney shook his finger. "Y'know, if she hadn't…"

"He." John interrupted.

"What?"

"You said, 'If _she_ hadn't…' Should be _he_."

Rodney just stared at him for a millisecond. "_Seriously?_" John nodded and they started walking again. "Fine. If HE hadn't been wearing four inch heels, a wig, make-up, sequins and that ridiculous tiara, he could have been your sister."

"_Your_ sister, maybe. _I_ don't have one."

"Your _brother_ then."

Shaking his head, John dug into the diaper bag for the bottles of water he'd purchased at the same time he'd gotten Rodney the hat. He opened one and handed it to Rodney then took another for himself. "Couldn't be _my_ brother. Sequins make him look hippy."

Rodney snorted almost choking on a mouthful of water. "You know this _how?_"

John obviously didn't want to tell the story but he'd opened up that particular can of worms. "Uh, in high school he was the lead in the drama department's production of _Tootsie._"

"Oh, so he was Dustin Hoffman. How'd he do?"

"Not bad. Got rave reviews from the school newspaper."

"Sweet."

~~O~~

"…they would have a small child in blue shorts and T-shirt with them. No?" Teyla sighed loudly, obviously frustrated.

All the while she'd been asking employees and passengers if they'd seen Torren, John and Rodney, Ellery had stayed with her though two steps behind so he wouldn't interfere. "I'm sorry. Maybe they got off and returned to their starting point."

Nodding, she agreed with him. "That seems a logical conclusion. We should head back there. It will take some time." She'd only taken three steps when Ellery stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Can we talk for a moment?"

"Of course." The Athosian sat on the nearest bench when he gestured. The look on his face worried her just a little.

"Teyla, why did you let me come with you on your quest to locate your son and your friends?"

She looked at him blankly. "If I had sensed a threat, nothing you could have said would have convinced me to allow you to accompany me."

Ellery's shoulders sagged in relief. "I appreciate that." Reaching out to take her by the hand, he wasn't surprised when she allowed it. "There's something I have to tell you and I hope it doesn't turn you off. I'm…not who you think I am." The last words were said with what Teyla had been told was a British accent.

Her eyebrows came together. "Why are you telling me this only now?"

"Because I'm about to do this…" He took a cell phone from inside his jacket and hit the speed dial. "Harrison, pick us up at the Mission Station ASAP."

A few minutes later, Teyla followed Ellery to the drop-off area, her eyes going very wide when a long white limousine pulled up to the curb.

**TBC**


	4. The End of the Line

**A/N: **Many, many thanks to ladygris for her all her help. Shadows-of-Realm was the instigator of the idea for Ellery's former profession and dwparsnip is to blame-um _thank_ for one of the situations that John and Rodney found themselves in while on Walk-About.

Let me remind those of you who scoffed at the implausibility of this scenario (Lithane), this story was written for FUN and no other reason. Rodney and John being left alone with a baby when they know so little about them was just too hilarious a vision not to write.

Gracias and Namaste,

~Sandy

**Two Men and a Baby**

**Chapter 4**

**The End of the Line**

A tall, muscular African-American man about thirty-five dressed in a polo shirt, chinos, sneakers and a ball cap unfolded himself from the driver's seat and opened the back door. "Mr. Wainwright…" the driver tipped his hat, "…Miss." To Teyla, his accent was similar to John's but rougher.

"Harry, I've told you _not_ to call me Mister."

The man snorted. "Sorry, Boss. Thought ya might wanna show off in fronta the lady." Harry got into the driver's seat automatically buckling his seatbelt while Ellery made sure Teyla was ready. "Where to?"

"The end of the line. And hurry please." He lowered his voice. "He used to be a cab driver in New York City. When I came to San Francisco, he came along." The limo pulled away from the curb and into traffic and he reached over to tug on Teyla's seatbelt making sure it secure. "Just checking."

~~O~~

Ellery watched Teyla who was in turn staring out the window at the scenery. He'd gone to the park this afternoon to get away from his board of directors. Or rather, his BORED of directors. Yes, he knew he should be interested in what they had to say about the business and its current state of affairs. Like many other companies, they'd taken a bit of a beating the last couple of years though things were looking up for the second quarter as well as the rest of this fiscal year. But it was all so bloody boring!

The moment he'd seen her coming toward him, he'd uncharacteristically felt a pull in her direction causing him to step into her path and present her with the flower that had been his boutonniere. She was a striking woman, exotic and beautiful. He'd never seen anyone like her anywhere on Earth and he'd been to many foreign countries in his lifetime.

And why he'd made up that ridiculous story about being the King of San Francisco, he didn't know. All he knew was that being close to her had made him feel a serenity and quietude he'd never experienced in his former life and seldom in his current one. And she made fighting look like an art form.

"Teyla, I have to tell you something."

Her small hand gave his a squeeze. "You look troubled. What is it?"

He knew he had to tell her the truth but was reluctant to do so in case it ruined the little bit of friendship they'd managed to build in this one short afternoon. "I…lied to you."

"Oh? About what?"

"Almost everything. But you knew that the moment I called for the car."

She nodded but kept hold of his hand. "Tell me now."

"And so I shall." He retrieved his hand, crossed his arms and began his tale. "Until about five years ago, I worked for MI6." Without looking at her, he could tell she hadn't a clue what that meant. "In the British government, MI6 is sometimes referred to as the Secret Intelligence Service or, more colloquially as Her Majesty's Secret Service."

Her expression brightened with comprehension. "Ah. James Bond."

Laughing, Ellery finally looked at her again. "Yes, but without all those incredible gadgets from the movies, though we did have our share."

"Why did you leave?"

"Ah, thereby hangs a tale. It all started when a long lost uncle passed away and left everything he had, a lucrative business, a modest 134 room castle and a summer home in Paris, to his only living relative, yours truly. There were two conditions to my inheritance. I had to take over his business and change my name to Ellery Murdock Wainwright IV. He had no children, you see, and wished for someone to carry on his legacy."

"So, what _is_ your real name?"

With a long sigh, Ellery rubbed a hand through his dark blonde hair. "You'll laugh and when your laughter is spent, it will be your choice to call me by my given name or the name I have assumed." He watched her patiently waiting for him to continue. "The name given to me at the time of my birth, and I kid you not, is James Edward…Bond."

~~O~~

"Oh, for the love of…Argh!" Rodney signaled and the server immediately brought extra napkins and a towel to wipe the table. The young woman, beguiled by John's hazel eyes and obviously well-kept physique, almost dumped over a glass of water as she cleaned up the mess Torren had made.

John finally took the towel from her, wiped the table down then carried it back to her with a smile that made the girl melt. When he returned to the table, Rodney was giving him one of his looks. "What?"

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" He gestured at the girl who was giggling with a friend, both casting glances their way.

"I can't help it if women find me fascinating." John winked at the girls. They blushed at being caught watching and hurried into the kitchen. "Not to worry, Rodney. I'm not planning on making a date with either of them and _not_ just because they fit the Daughter Rule."

"What the hell is the Daughter Rule?" Rodney finished wiping Torren's face and tossed the used napkin with the rest.

Leaning forward and lowering his voice, John grabbed a French fry and dragged it through the ketchup. "If she looks young enough to be your daughter, she's too young to date."

After thinking it over, Rodney smirked. "In that case, it should be the _Grand_daughter Rule because…"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence if you wanna live to the next sunset. Which happens to be in about two hours."

"Fine." Rodney threw his hands up in the air and smiled when Torren imitated him. He did it over and over, making the boy laugh. When they tired of the game, Rodney gave him a sippy cup the server had filled with milk.

A few minutes later the attention of all three was captured by music coming from the far side of the diner. A young man with long hair in a ponytail was playing guitar. Torren reached a hand in that direction making noises that sometimes sounded like words.

John took a long drink of his iced tea, wiped his mouth and went to talk to the man. He nodded, passed John the guitar and they traded places. After a few practice strums, John began to play one of his favorite songs by Johnny Cash, _I've Been Everywhere_, but instead of the original words, he changed them to fit their current local.

He segued into _Ring of Fire_ and it wasn't long before John had an audience, including Rodney and Torren who'd moved from their original table to stand at the front of the group. Torren wiggled and Rodney crouched to let the boy stand between his knees. Torren took a tentative step, then another and another until he was walking on his own. "John! Look!"

At the tone of Rodney's voice, John abruptly stopped playing to watch as Torren, holding Rodney's hands to keep from falling walked to him. Releasing Rodney's hands, he grabbed onto John's pants legs and stood there looking up at him with a triumphant squeal.

"He walked!" John set the guitar aside, scooped the boy up and tossed him in the air while the audience applauded. "Look at you, pal. Soon you'll be wearin' big boy pants."

The diner's owners, a couple standing in the back of the group, smiled, the wife remarking, "They sure are excited."

Her husband of thirty-three years slipped his arm around her shoulders as hers went around his waist, pulling him close. "Yeah. Just like we were when _our_ son started walking."

"They sure do make a sweet couple." She stepped out of his embrace. "I'm gonna get them each a dish of ice cream to celebrate."

~~O~~

The limo pulled up to the train station that had been the Atlanteans starting point, Ellery getting out before Harry could open the door for him. He reached in and assisted Teyla out into the bright sunshine that was just now beginning to fade as the sun descended toward the Pacific Ocean.

The Athosian looked around and spotted Torren, Rodney and John sitting on a bench. Rodney was scowling and John was grinning as if he'd found something massively funny. Ellery followed her as she made her way through the crowd to their side.

Torren saw her before the men did and he called out to her. She rushed forward to scoop him up and give him a big hug. "I missed you." He hugged her back then squealed when she gave him the stuffed rabbit that had caused their latest adventure. "What have you and your uncles been up to?"

Rodney was practically dancing around with pent up excitement. "We gotta show you something." He took the boy from his mother and moved down the platform a few feet while John crouched facing him. Putting the boy on the ground, he told him, "Go to Uncle John."

"Come on, Torren. Show mommy what you can do," John encouraged him.

Torren, excited to show off his new-found skill, took several steps while holding Rodney's hands then let go to walk the rest of the way on his own. When he got to John, he turned to Teyla awaiting her reaction.

Teyla had watched her son walk for the first time with one hand over her mouth to keep from startling him with a shout of joy. Then she held her breath as he pushed away from John and toddled to her, clutching her hands and giving her a tooth filled grin as if to say, "See? I told you I could do it!"

Once again, she picked the boy up and hugged him to her. "Oh, if only your father could see." The memory of Kanaan dimmed her happiness but just a little.

The three friends turned sharply when they heard throat clearing. Teyla ignored the questioning glances from her friends as she drew Ellery into their midst. "John, Rodney, this is my friend Ellery. He was kind enough to assist me in locating the Mission Station then return me here. Ellery, these are my very dear friends, Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay." They shook hands all around.

"A pleasure, gentlemen." Ellery had left the ridiculous top hat in the alley when he and Teyla had been waylaid and was glad he did when he saw her friends giving him dubious stares.

"And this is my son, Torren." Her pride in her child made her face glow.

"So this is the lad that's been such a concern. He's a handsome boy." Hands behind his back, Ellery seemed hesitant to speak as he watched mother and son together. "Teyla, could I have a word, please?"

"Of course." She handed Torren to John and walked a few steps away so they could speak privately though it didn't matter. Her friends would grill her about Ellery as soon as they reached the car. "Ellery, why did you tell me the truth about yourself?"

Suddenly, the man who'd been so outgoing and forward all afternoon seemed shy. "I didn't want there to be any lies that might get in the way of us becoming romantically involved."

"Oh?" Having thought about this exact scenario, she smiled. "And what makes you think I would want to be romantically involved with you? We barely know each other."

The shyness disappeared as he leaned close with a cheeky smile. "Because you _like_ me." She gave him an enigmatic lift of her eyebrows, but he saw through it. "Admit it. You _do _like me even though I'm a wealthy businessman instead of an eccentric homeless man who thinks he's the King of San Francisco."

He watched her and she gave in again, nodding. "Yes, I do like you. Very much. When would you care to have this date?"

"Lady's choice." He gave her a small bow reaching a hand inside his jacket to pull out a card. "The sooner the better as far as I'm concerned."

Teyla glanced over at Rodney and John with Torren pretending not to listen though she knew they were. "I will call you."

"And I'll be waiting." Ellery took her hand and kissed the back of it once more before hurrying away. She watched him go, tucking the card into the pocket of her pants before joining her friends.

"Who _is_ he?" John, suspicious, wanted to know.

She took her son from John and led the way to the car. "He is the King of San Francisco."

~~O~~

John climbed wearily behind the wheel of the car, waited for everyone to get buckled in and pulled out of the parking lot headed straight for the Air Force base and home. When he finally pulled into the hangar where the Jumper was housed, his companions were all asleep. He gently awakened Rodney and Teyla then carefully lifted Torren out of the car seat. The boy sighed in his sleep as he settled over John's shoulder.

Inside the Jumper, Rodney went to the pilot's seat, powered up and lifted off as Teyla took the co-pilot's seat and John sat behind her.

Once they were on course for Atlantis, Rodney turned to Teyla. "King of San Francisco, huh? We had our own brush with…" he made air quotes, "…royalty."

John huffed softly so as not to awaken the boy. "A transvestite in a tiara _isn't_ royalty, Rodney." His friend ignored him as the console beeped alerting him to the fact that Atlantis' autopilot had taken control of the Jumper.

"Ask Rodney what else happened. I mean, aside from meeting Honey Bunns."

Turning to face front again, Rodney's grin faded. "We agreed not to mention that."

"_You_ agreed. I just didn't disagree." John moved Torren to his other shoulder. "Rodney dozed off with the hat I bought him pulled low over his eyes and a couple of older ladies thought he was my father."

Teyla chuckled softly until she saw how mortified her friend was. "I'm sorry, Rodney. John, we will not mention it to anyone else when we return, understood?"

"But…okay. Not a word. But you gotta admit it was funny."

"Uh…no, I don't." The Jumper landed in its assigned slot with a small thump as they moved to the open hatch.

Chuck was there to greet his CO. "How was your trip, sir?"

"Not bad, Sarge. Anything happen while we were gone?"

The Gate Tech shrugged and covered a fake yawn. "Nothing to write home about."

"Good."

Rodney, John, Teyla and Chuck headed down the stairs, parting in front of Woolsey's office.

"Oh, by the way. Ronon and Banks will be back in two days." Rodney seemed to find that amusing.

"Yeah. So?"

"The Mess Hall's serving Chinese that night so he'll be doing battle with chopsticks again."

John grinned. "Great! Dinner _and_ a show. Can't wait." The Colonel and the physicist walked Teyla to her quarters. John laid her son in his bed and the two men parted company in the hall tossing an absentminded "good night" over their shoulders at each other.

When he arrived at his quarters, John was pleasantly surprised to find that he had a visitor. Amanda was curled up in his bed, her honey blonde hair spread over his pillow, the sound of her breathing welcome after the long day.

As quietly as possible, he went into the bathroom, showered and returned to slip under the covers with the woman he loved. He kissed her neck, she sighed contentedly, rolled over and snuggled against his chest. Just before he fell asleep, he whispered, "Mmm. Mandy."

**The End **

**A/N:** So far, I've had one request for a follow-up with Teyla and her date with the King of San Francisco. Pursuant to page 47, paragraph 3 (subsection 10) of the Fanfic Writers Rulebook that states you must write a sequel if it's requested by at least three reviewers. That means I need two more requests. I will also entertain ideas for the date. So let's hear it, people!

~Sandy


	5. Life's a Dance

**A/N: **First let me issue two warnings. The first is for copious amounts of fluff and sugar. Be sure to brush after reading. The second is a coffee alert. If you've read anything I've written before, you know what a coffee alert is. If you haven't and this is the first you've heard of it, you'll know very soon. :-P

Thanks again to ladygris for all her help. I've been trying to write this story for two years and it finally happened with her assistance. (FYI - The birthday I chose for one of the characters just so happens to coincide with hers though it was chosen because it was the day John Lennon was born though not the same year.)

Merci and Namaste,

~Sandy

**Two Men and a Baby**

**Chapter 5**

**Life's a Dance**

"_Sheppard to Teyla._"

"Go ahead." Teyla watched her son playing on the floor of their quarters. Though he'd finally learned to walk, he still frequently crawled to where he wanted to go. At the moment, he was building something using a plan that only he understood using a set of colorful interlocking blocks, bricks and figurines.

"_Meet me in McKay's office ASAP_."

"On my way." She deactivated the headset, scooped up her son and headed out arriving at Rodney's office with Torren perched on her hip. He was carrying his stuffed rabbit that he'd taken everywhere with him since he got it and clutching a brightly colored toy truck. Setting him on the floor, she joined Rodney and John at the desk.

John got right down to business. "We have information about your new friend, Ellery."

"Is he not what he said he is?"

"Oh, he's who he says he is, alright and _more_." Rodney tapped a few keys and the large screen in front of them lit up. Displayed there was a photo of a smiling Wainwright IV, Ellery Murdoch. Birthdate, October 9, 1968, never married, President and CEO of Wainwright Technologies, corporate headquarters in San Francisco. Included was a list of charitable contributions the company made every year. It listed his birth name as Bond, James Edward and that he was a former MI6 agent. "Since Henry Wallace's company tanked, we've been getting our tech from, drumroll please, Wainwright Technologies."

John, looking satisfied that his friend would be well taken care of, remarked, "His company is one of northern California's biggest employers in medical technology, weapons and clothing manufacture, and more."

Not wanting to be left out, Rodney chimed in. "In other words, they make most of our equipment, computers, weapons, uniforms, almost everything. Well, not our food, but that's neither here nor there."

"So that means…" John trailed off.

Teyla smiled. "He may very well _be_ the 'King' of San Francisco?"

Rodney shook a finger at her then tapped his computer again. "Not may. _Is_." On the screen appeared a _San Francisco Life_ magazine cover with a photo of the aforementioned Ellery, dressed all in white as he had been the previous day, wearing a crown tilted at a jaunty angle and twirling a golden scepter. Under that was a caption:

_Ellery Murdoch Wainwright IV_

_Is the CEO of Wainwright Technologies the "King" of San Francisco?_

Without another word, Teyla gathered Torren's toys together and picked him up.

"Hey, where you goin'?" John called after her.

"To call Ellery."

~~O~~

"Jennifer, what does one wear to go on a date with a King?"

Her eyes wide, Jennifer stopped what she was doing and turned to the Athosian. "Excuse me?"

Teyla smiled and moved closer. "I have a date in three days with someone who introduced himself to me as the King of San Francisco. At the time I thought he was harmless if a bit…"

"Daft?"

"Yes. We'll be going on a dinner and dancing cruise."

The medical doctor checked the time. "Let me change and we'll go shopping. We can pick up Amanda on the way and make it a girls' day out."

"As long as we do _not_ take the subway."

Laughing, the women exited the Infirmary together.

**Three Nights Later**

Ellery watched Teyla walk toward him, her sandals bringing the top of her head even with his chin. When he'd last seen her he'd been wearing an all-white suit, the one he wore to foment his eccentricity. In fact, he'd been surprised not only that _she_ hadn't recognized him, but neither did anyone else. The magazine cover had made his name and face well known not only in the San Francisco area but to most of the country that was now his home. He'd grown up in Surrey and had moved to the US when he'd taken control of the company left to him by his uncle.

Not for the first time he wondered why she'd told him to meet her at the Air Force base. Her manner and way of speaking spoke of a non-American upbringing. But she also walked like a jungle cat, like a warrior. He'd thought about running a background check but preferred to get to know her the old fashioned way, by talking to her. He gave her a head to foot perusal then brought his eyes back to her face. "You look beautiful."

"As do you. I had nothing appropriate for a date with a King so my friends took me shopping."

He smiled. "It's very appropriate. Remind me to thank these friends."

She looked around for his limo and saw a two-seater sports car. "Where's Harry tonight?"

"It's his night off. So I warn you, if you're going to try to have your way with me later, there'll be no one to stop you." He grinned so she would know he was joking.

His heart skipped a beat when she gave him a mischievous smile, one eyebrow lifted cheekily.

~~O~~

"How'd we get roped into watching him again?" Rodney never kept his opinions to himself and tonight was no different, especially with John.

"I volunteered us so Teyla could go on her date."

"And we're going to the gym _why?_"

"Ronon and I missed our sparring session while he was gone so we're doing it tonight. Just keep an eye on the kid until it's over and we'll all go for a snack afterwards."

Somewhat mollified, Rodney switched the boy from his right hip to the left. He started giggling when John made faces at him so he moved him back.

Once in the gym, Rodney took Torren to the bench near the window while John dragged over a padded mat. They spread a blanket down and set the boy on it with his stuffed rabbit and toy cars. He played while Rodney took out his computer and went to work, one eye on his charge.

The sounds of John and Ronon fighting faded away as Rodney descended into the world of theoretical physics. At least until he felt the boy using his pants leg to pull himself up. He handed Rodney one of his toys and the physicist set it beside him absently. Torren must have known he didn't have his uncle's full attention because he grabbed his arm and babbled loudly.

"What's wrong?" Torren jiggled up and down then reached in the direction of the men on the mat asking a question. "We've been through this. You're too little. Your mom will teach you when you get bigger."

Torren let his displeasure be known by screeching loudly. He turned around and took a few tentative steps toward the sparring area, screaming when Rodney stopped him.

"What's goin' on?" John called a time out when he heard to ruckus.

Now Torren was leaning and reaching for John. "He wants to spar."

"I don't see why he can't. Come on, little guy." John gestured to Ronon who'd come to join them. The Satedan handed the boy a stick shorter and much lighter than a Bantos rod exciting him. Ronon tossed aside one of his rods while John took Torren. Holding him out in front of him, John let him swing his "rod" while Ronon made gentle passes with his own, barely tapping Torren's. This made the boy laugh and swing even harder. When Ronon lifted the bar high coming down as if to hit him on the head, Torren imitated him, whacking John just above the left eye immediately drawing blood.

~~O~~

The black 1961 two-door convertible Jaguar E Type pulled up to pier 42, screeching to a stop in front of the valet stand. Ellery got out while a uniformed valet handed Teyla out. She walked over to join her date who was wearing a cool gray silk suit. His crisp white shirt was accessorized with a deep violet tie, platinum cufflinks inset with purple gems and matching tie tack. He'd purposely chosen his clothing and accessories so that he and his date would match.

Teyla was wearing a spaghetti strap dress in amethyst with a scattering of plumerias in lighter shades of purple across the front. The bodice conformed perfectly to her shape and the skirt flared out so that it swished around her thighs a few inches above her knees. She wore matching necklace, earrings and bracelet in white gold shaped as plumerias with light purple stones in the centers. Her white strappy sandals showed off the purple polish on her toes. She had a white sheer silk shawl wrapped around her shoulders and her auburn hair was loose with the sides pulled back.

Cocking his right elbow, Teyla tucked her hand into its crook. Ellery gave his name to the man at the end of the gangplank and they were admitted onto the ship that would cruise them around the bay. Inside, they were shown to a table near the window where they could watch the sun as it set beyond the Golden Gate Bridge. Soft music came from a quartet positioned toward the bow.

They consumed a meal of baby greens salad, grilled pork chops, scalloped potatoes with gruyere cheese and a caramelized onion mustard ragout. It was topped off with a truly spectacular Napa Valley Merlot after which they got up to dance.

~~O~~

As John, Rodney and Torren left the Infirmary, Jennifer called out. "I'll make sure you get a copy of my report, Colonel. I'm sure it'll bring down the house when it gets to General O'Neill."

It was a good thing Jennifer couldn't read John's mind because he was thinking some very unflattering things about the CMO. "Couldn't she let it go just this once?"

Rodney was doing his best not to laugh but it was a losing battle. "You're the first military officer above the rank of _civilian_ who's ever been beaten by a thirteen month-old child, so I'm gonna go with no."

"It was a _lucky_ _shot_."

"You just keep telling yourself that while _I_ tell everyone else the truth."

Torren was strangely quiet. He just stared at the bandage on John's forehead as if he knew he'd done it.

The three of them entered the Mess Hall and found a table. John held Torren on his lap while Rodney got them each a snack: Blue Jell-O for Rodney, a bowl of Tapioca pudding for Torren and chocolate cake for John.

~~O~~

Ellery took Teyla by the hand and led her onto the dance floor. The quartet played a selection of romantic songs by a number of artists, seguing flawlessly from one song to the next. When they began playing Paul Anka's _Put Your Head On My Shoulder_, Teyla did just that. Or at least she tried. The top of her head barely reached his chin, the hairs tickling just a little as she rested her head along his collar bone.

The next song was a little faster and the Brit began softly singing into her ear. "_Life's a dance you learn as you go. Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow. Don't worry about what you don't know. Life's a dance you learn as you go_." When it ended, the dancers applauded politely while the group laid down their instruments and took a break.

As Teyla led him outside and toward the stern of the ship, Ellery thought about the song. He also thought about the fact that he'd never had someone to "dance" with and found himself wishing that someone were Teyla. The sound of the ship's engines and the splashing of the water made a pleasant background to the otherwise quiet of the evening.

"If you're looking for a spot for us to make out, we should be going _away_ from the others not toward them."

Teyla smiled as she drew him to a bench at the far end of the deck as far from the other passengers as possible. "We must talk."

"Oh, dear. Our first date and we're already at the 'we have to talk' stage." Ellery saw that she was serious and wiped the smile away. "Sorry. Go ahead."

"There are things you should know about me, my son and my friends. I am only telling you this because you have specialized knowledge." She folded her hands in her lap. "Your people have a saying for when someone appears out of place. 'You're not from around here.'" Crossing her ankles, she looked him in the eye. "Ellery, I am _not_ from around here."

"I could tell that from the moment I met you."

Now she smiled. "What if I were to tell you that I am from farther away than you could ever have imagined?"

"Wouldn't change a thing. I like you and you like me. Nothing else matters."

"You're certain?"

He nodded without hesitation. "Abso-bloody-lutely."

Now she took him by the hand, wrapping her slender fingers around his larger ones. "Your company has much to do with a program called…" she glanced around, lowering her voice, "…Stargate." His eyes went very wide, his body stiffening in shock as he nodded. "An expedition from Earth came to the Pegasus galaxy to study the lost city of the Ancients, Atlantis. That is how I met John, Rodney and many other Earth humans. As you may or may not know Atlantis is cloaked and now resides…" she glanced around to orient herself, pointing past the Golden Gate Bridge, "…there."

~~O~~

The expedition commander stepped out of the transporter, all attention on the tablet in his hands. Footsteps echoing in the hall brought his eyes up in time to see John carrying Torren and Rodney coming toward him. All three of them were covered with what looked like pudding, chocolate cake and bits of Jell-O. They did not look happy. Well, _Torren_ did. He was picking little pieces of all three from John's shirt and eating them.

Richard started to ask but the looks on the adults faces kept the words from leaving his throat. Without a word, they went into the transporter he'd just gotten out of and were gone, presumably to the barrack level to get cleaned up.

With a grin and an amused sigh, he continued on his way.

~~O~~

Ellery looked in the direction she was pointing seeing nothing but the water, the moon, the night sky, the bridge and the bluffs in the distance. He'd known that something was going on when the requisitions for the Stargate facility had slowed down to two thirds of its normal rate. And for the last few weeks that area had been a no-fly zone patrolled by the military.

He never expected to ever meet anyone except the government's representatives when it came to the Stargate Project though his people called it the Nunya Project. It was need-to-know and the only members of his company who knew the full truth were himself, the president, the COO, the CFO and the project managers. All of which had gone through extensive background checks before being required to sign the NDA as a condition of their involvement. A touch on his arm brought him out of his introspection.

"Ellery?"

"Teyla, of all the things you could have said, I do believe that is one of the most unexpected." He watched her face, her expression telling him she thought he would want to end their blossoming relationship. "It also explains why I had to pick you up at the Air Force base."

"There is something else. The leader of the expedition is at this moment trying to convince the advisory committee to allow us to return to Pegasus. As they are reluctant to move hastily, I don't know how long I will be on Earth."

Letting out the breath he was holding, Ellery turned his hand over and gripped Teyla's tight. "So you're going to be here a while then. Good." He stood up, his hand still holding hers forcing her to stand as well. "Let's not think about it now. Let's just concentrate on enjoying the evening."

Nodding in agreement, she let him lead her back to their table where they ordered chocolate dipped strawberries for dessert.

~~O~~

John undressed Torren while Rodney ran a bath, tossing the soiled clothing into a corner. They added their outer shirts to the pile with plans to carry it all to the laundry before putting the boy to bed. John held him up so Rodney could remove the diaper and as soon as it was gone the boy let loose with a stream of urine that splashed all over John's shoes. "Oh, crap! Torren!" He kicked both shoes off and tossed them with the dirty clothes.

Rodney snorted. "He can't help it, John. He's a _baby_."

"I _know_ but hasn't she even _started_ potty training?"

The physicist trailed his hand in the water to test the temperature judging it not too hot. "Maybe the Athosians do it differently but when we were, you know, training Jeannie, she would sit for an _hour_ without going then as soon as she got onto the living room carpet…"

John interrupted his friend. "Whoa! That is _way_ too much information about your sister."

Taking the boy, Rodney set him in the tub and gave him a bunch of plastic toys while John took out a towel and washcloth. In the cabinet above the sink they found baby wash and shampoo.

"Let him play for a while then we'll get him washed and changed." John checked the time. "I wonder how late she's gonna be."

"No idea. Think she'll, uh, well, stay the night with this Ellery guy?"

Shaking his head, John knelt next to the tub watching Torren play with blocks, boats, animals, and a floating box with shapes on all sides. "Not a chance. She'd never, um…on the first date."

"Oh, right."

Torren had been babbling to himself. Now he screeched loudly and began throwing the blocks at the wall. Being made of a soft plastic, they just bounced off and fell back into the water.

"Okay, buddy. Time to get you washed." John waited impatiently while Rodney folded a towel then knelt on it.

"What? I have knee trouble."

"I didn't _say_ anything, Rodney."

"No, but you were thinking it."

Rolling his eyes, John wet the washcloth and reached for the baby wash. While his attention was diverted, Torren snatched the washcloth from his hand and smacked Rodney in the face drenching his hair in the front and his shirt. Before the physicist could stop it, the terrycloth fell onto his lap. "Oh, crap."

Laughing, John took the washcloth and squirted a small amount of baby wash in the center. He leaned over the side of the tub to wash the boy's back just as Torren picked up one of the toy boats and slapped the water as hard as he could. The water splashed John in the face, soaking his face, hair and the front of his T-shirt. His mouth had been open and some of the water had gone in it. Torren giggled with delight when John spit it out. "That's _it!_ We're gonna finish this then its bedtime for _you_, pal. Rodney, take the toys and hold him still while I wash him."

Nodding, Rodney did so and Torren let his displeasure be known by screaming and trying to pull away. Rodney's grip slipped causing his left hand to fly off to the side and whack John in the face barely missing the bandaged wound.

John growled, grabbed up one of the boats, scooped it through the water to fill it and threw the water in Rodney's face.

"Oh, so _that's_ how you wanna play!" Pressing the sides of his hands together and cupping them, he stuck his fingers into the water, dragging them forward and up to return the favor.

Torren laughed as he watched the adults continue to splash each other.

~~O~~

After an arm-in-arm stroll around the upper deck of the ship watching the lights of the city and the bluffs in the distance, Ellery helped Teyla on with her shawl then led her to the lower deck to wait for the docking to be completed. When the gangplank was lowered, they joined the other passengers crossing back onto land. A few minutes later the valet brought his car, he put Teyla in the passenger seat and burned rubber pulling away from the dock.

"Do you have to get back immediately?"

Teyla shook her head. "John and Rodney are capable of caring for my son. If they have a problem, there are many others to whom they could go for assistance."

Though her face and voice betrayed no uncertainties, he knew they were there. "I wasn't asking for any degenerate or immoral reasons. I was just curious." Under her smile, he could see that she was tiring. "Next time we'll take the afternoon and go for a drive down the Pacific Coast Highway."

"Is there something special about this particular highway?"

He took his eyes off the road for a split second to stare at her in mock horror. "Abso-bloody-_lutely_! The PCH starts in Lund, British Columbia-that's in Canada-and ends in Quellon, Porto Monte, Chile for a total of 15,202 kilometers." At her stunned silence, he hastily added, "We aren't going to drive the entire thing. Just a few miles of it. I know a great place the three of us can go for a picnic."

"Three?"

"You, me and Torren, of course." Ellery could see that his inclusion of her son had endeared him to her though that hadn't been his intention. Her son was a part of her and he wanted to get to know them both in the time they had left. Briefly, he wondered what had happened to the boy's father but didn't ask. She would tell him when she was ready.

He pulled up to the guard station at the Air Force base, they showed their IDs and were admitted, following the road to the hangar where he'd picked her up. He parked and went around to open her door. She took his hand and he kept hold of it as he walked her toward the small door beside the enormous electric doors.

Suddenly shy, Teyla faced Ellery waiting to see if he would kiss her good night. Their eyes locked as his free hand came up to brush away a few strands of hair that had stuck to her cheek letting his fingers linger a moment. He leaned toward her, she tilted her head up and sighed when their lips touched.

He drew back and opened his eyes to see her already watching him. A slow smile unfolded telling him that she liked it as much as he did.

"I will call you." Taking a step back, she released his hand and went into the hangar. When she'd gone, he got back into his car and drove away.

~~O~~

Teyla touched the bioscanner and entered her quarters to a strange sight. John was asleep in a chair, his guitar propped against the coffee table. Rodney was on the sofa, Torren stretched out on his chest and stomach, both hands around the boy. Torren faced her, his head alongside Rodney's. Her son was in a night shirt and both men were shirtless.

She tried to take Torren but Rodney's hands tightened around him so she just let them be. Kicking off her shoes, she grabbed her pajamas and went to change. A silent gasp came out when she stepped into the disaster area that had once been her bathroom. Wet clothes, towels, bath toys and shoes lay in a soggy mess. A washcloth hung off the side of the sink as if it had been thrown and just left. Standing in what was left of a puddle of water, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what had happened.

She'd had a good time tonight with Ellery and they'd already planned a second date that would include her son. Their time on Earth was uncertain, but she refused to put her life on hold until the IOA could make a decision one way or the other. Until then she planned on living her life, especially if it meant that she and Torren would be happy.

Thinking about the song Ellery had sung while they were dancing, she agreed with the words. Life _was_ a dance and you needed others to make the dancing worthwhile. And there was one certainty in her mind. She wanted to "dance" with Ellery. She wanted to know if this dance included more than a nice night on the bay or a picnic on the coast. Though he hadn't said as much, she could tell that he wanted to share _his_ dance with her and Torren. Now she _needed_ to know if _she_ could share _her_ dance with _him_.

Avoiding the water as much as possible, Teyla changed into her pajamas, hung her dress in the closet and climbed into bed with a smile on her face after one last glance at her friends and son sleeping. Reflecting that she was very lucky to have become a part of the Atlantis family, she pulled the covers up to her chest and went to sleep.

**The End**

**A/N:** "Life's a Dance" is the debut single of American country music singer John Michael Montgomery. The lead-off single to his debut album, _Life's a Dance_, it peaked at #4 on the U.S. Hot Country Singles & Tracks (now Hot Country Songs) chart. It also peaked at #3 on the Canadian _RPM_ Country Tracks. It was written by Allen Shamblin and Steve Seskin.


	6. How Sweet It Is

**A/N: **To all of those who quoted the Fanfic regulation regarding sequels and follow-ups, be careful what you ask for. You just might get it.

I would like to thank ladygris for the idea that begins this chapter. I would never have thought of one, having Teyla learn to drive or two, having Teyla road raging.

Gracias and Namaste,

~Sandy

**Two Men and a Baby**

**Chapter 6**

**How Sweet It Is**

**One Year Later**

"What is taking so _long_?" Teyla shouted at the car in front of her as she honked the horn. "That man does NOT know how to drive. He should GET OUT OF THE WAY so others can get by!"

Knowing it wouldn't be wise to criticize, Ellery, one hand on the dash and the other checking that his seatbelt was snug across his chest and lap, chose his words and tone with care. "He's moving as fast as the traffic will allow. Please calm down."

"I _won't_ calm down! We have to pick up Torren and he is IN MY WAY!"

Tossing aside diplomacy, he said, "You didn't respond this way when I was teaching you to drive. What is _wrong_ with you?"

His companion actually growled. "I don't KNOW but I will run over him if he does not get OUT OF MY WAY!" She honked the horn again, buzzed the window down and leaned out to yell at the driver, stopping when Ellery put a hand on her shoulder.

"Teyla, love, _relax_. We're just going to get Torren from Evan's mum. There's _no_ hurry." The look she turned on him shut him up and he stayed quiet for the rest of the drive to Maggie Lorne's home.

At this very moment Ellery wished with all his heart that he'd never taught Teyla to drive. The trouble was, three months into their relationship he knew that he would never be able to deny her or her son anything as long as he lived. And one night, after they'd taken the next step, he told her so and she'd responded in kind. So when she'd asked, he'd immediately given in. The next day, he'd taken her for the first lesson.

A few months later he'd asked her and Torren to move in with him, but she'd refused. "It is not our way to share a home with someone to whom we are not joined." That was what had gotten him thinking about proposing. He _would_ do it, but the timing had to be right.

Pushing those thoughts to the side, he took out his Smart Phone and checked on the plans for the family night for her friends on Atlantis. There would be promotions to celebrate, a talent show, a band made up of staff members, an open bar and food. Lots and lots of food. His assistant and her assistant were handling everything and were doing a stellar job! He hadn't told them, but they would be getting a sizable bonus. He approved the most recent changes and sent the email just as Teyla screeched to a stop in front of the home Lorne. Before she could get out, he grabbed her wrist and took the keys, having to pry them from her fingers.

"_I_ will be driving on the return trip, my love."

**Three Nights Later **

**Hôtel De La Baie**

Teyla sat with Ellery, Torren in a highchair between them, the boy somehow managing not to cover himself in food for once. He seemed to know this was a special night. She glanced around at her friends and their families.

The soldiers were in dress blues, the civilian men wore suits and the women were in cocktail dresses and heels. Some of the female soldiers were in dresses as well. It made a nice mix of military and civilian all mingling together, laughing, talking and having fun and getting to know each other's loved ones.

The entertainment was provided by a band made up of staff members with others performing on their own. A member of Evan's team, Captain Nicholas Reed, did a magic act assisted by one of the botanists, Laura Cadman did a tap dance routine, Rodney played the piano while Jeannie sang and played guitar. John played a couple Johnny Cash tunes, Richard Woolsey sang "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow" and something in Italian that only a few understood. It was sad and poignant, making several in the audience shed a few tears.

But the one who really brought the house down, in more ways than one, was Ellery.

~~O~~

In addition to performing, Woolsey acted as the emcee for the night except for the promotions which were John's bailiwick. The balding expedition commander announced the acts for the talent show with flair and panache liberally laced with humor. Now he handed the mic to John and exited out the side door followed by several others.

"Before I introduce this next group, let's have a big round of applause for the ladies who planned this little shindig, Ellery's assistants Margo and Darcie. They did a great job." The ladies stood, bowed then resumed their seats as John allowed the applause and cheers to flow until they faded of their own accord. "Let's also thank the hotel and its staff for the wonderful accommodations, the great food, the booze and for not strip-searching us for weapons when we arrived." More applause and cheers mixed with laughter greeted him.

"Now it's time for our final performance of the evening. Please let me introduce The Ellerys, not to be confused with the Archies, performing 'Sugar, Sugar'."

~~O~~

Applause thundered through the room as Ellery, Woolsey, Laura and Jeannie ran out onto the stage. Ellery took the mic from John and the others gathered around the mic stand off to one side. All four were dressed in dark purple velvet jackets and pants with lavender shirts ruffled at the collar, cuffs and down the front. The men wore wigs in a shaggy sixties style while the women had put their long hair up in ponytails reminiscent of the same era.

Moving to the front of the stage, Ellery nodded for the band to begin. With the opening strains of the song, the audience began clapping along with the beat. At first Ellery played it straight, singing the chorus and swaying in time to the music.

_Sugar, ah honey honey  
>You are my candy girl<br>And you've got me wanting you.  
>Honey, ah sugar sugar<br>You are my candy girl  
>And you got me wanting you<em>

When the first verse came in, he danced over to Teyla and started hamming it up big time, kneeling in front of her, holding her hand and kissing it.

_I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you,  
>(I just can't believe it's true)<br>I just can't believe the wonder of this feeling too_

_(I just can't believe it's true)  
><em>

Next he took Torren, over two years of age now, and danced around with him, changing the words of the song just a little and making the boy giggle.

_Sugar, ah honey honey  
>you are my candy boy<br>and you got me lovin' you  
>honey, ah sugar sugar<br>you are my candy boy  
>and you got me lovin' you<br>_

Ellery flopped into the chair next to Teyla, the boy in his lap trying to clap along. He laid his head on her shoulder for the next verse.

_When I kissed you girl I knew how sweet a kiss could be  
>(I knew how sweet a kiss could be)<br>Like the summer sunshine pour your sweetness over me  
>(Pour your sweetness over me)<em>

Handing the boy to John, Ellery took Teyla's hands and brought her up on stage, dancing around and singing his heart out. She was laughing, her eyes sparkling as he led her around the stage.

_(Oh, sugar)_  
><em>Pour a little sugar on it honey<br>Pour a little sugar on it Baby  
>I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah yeah yeah<br>pour a little sugar on it yeah  
>pour a little sugar on it honey<br>pour a little sugar on it baby  
>I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah yeah yeah<br>pour a little sugar on it honey_

_Ah sugar, ah honey honey_  
><em>you are my candy girl<em>  
><em>and you got me wanting you<em>  
><em>Oh honey honey, sugar sugar…<em>  
><em>You are my candy girl<em>

_and you got me wanting you_

For the big finale Ellery, bent Teyla back in a deep dip, steadying her when she swayed on her feet, dizzy from the abrupt change in position. The applause was even louder than before, Ellery, Teyla, Woolsey, Laura and Jeannie holding hands as they bowed. More than a few whistles were heard echoing around the vaulted ceiling of the room.

~~O~~

Teyla resumed her seat while Ellery wandered around the room making sure everyone was having a good time still playing the part of a sixties rock star, and Torren played on the floor with his toys. She reached for her cup of herbal tea making a face because it was now lukewarm. Setting it back in its saucer, she asked Amanda to keep an eye on her son and exited out a side door. She made her way to the lobby then out the far door to the koi pond. It was far enough from the pool that the sounds of people splashing and playing could easily be ignored. Sitting on the edge, she let one hand trail in the water, the orange and white fish coming up to her expecting to be fed. "I am sorry. I did not bring anything for you." In the distance she could see the Golden Gate Bridge glowing against the night sky.

Hearing footsteps, Teyla looked up to see that Ellery had joined her. He'd taken off the wig and jacket but still wore the velvet pants and ruffled shirt. She smiled up at him extending her hand. He took it and came to sit next to her.

"Something wrong, love?"

"No. I just needed a few moments alone. This entire night has been so overwhelming."

Ellery chuckled. "Yeah, the song was a little over-the-top, wasn't it?"

Shaking her head she leaned against him. "I enjoyed it very much as did my son."

"I'm glad." Standing, Ellery slipped his right hand in his pocket but what he pulled out was hidden. "There's something that I've been wanting to ask you but the time just never seemed right…until now." He got down on one knee and opened a small black velvet box. Inside was a yellow gold ring with one large diamond in the center and two smaller ones on either side. "Teyla, my love, would you please do me the honor of allowing me to be your husband and a father to Torren?" She didn't respond immediately and a small sliver of panic set in.

"Before I answer, I must tell you that I am with child. _Our_ child. Carson told me just this morning." Watching his eyes, she waited for him to say something. He seemed shocked by the news.

Standing again, he walked away a few steps, turned and came back to her, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand not holding the ring box. "Could you help me out here because I'm just a mite confused. Was that a yes or no to my proposal?"

"You…you are happy with the news?"

Dropping down in front of her again, he set the box aside and cradled her face between his hands, brushing a kiss over her lips. "My love, I am _ecstatic!_" Taking the ring from its resting place, he took her left hand. "So? Yes or no to marrying me?"

**TBC**


	7. A New Journey

**A/N:** Okay, girls and boys, this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks once again to ladygris who was kind enough to give her opinions on the course of the story.

Namaste,

~Sandy

**Two Men and a Baby**

**Chapter 7**

**A New Journey**

Ellery and Teyla returned to the ballroom and resumed theirs seats. Woolsey didn't have any family except distantly so he was sharing their table. The band played while couples danced. Excusing himself, the CEO went to the leader of the band and they had a short whispered conversation. Back at the table, he spoke to Woolsey. When the next song ended, the expedition commander got up and spoke for a few minutes about nothing much at all. Just like a diplomat.

"I know we've all had a wonderful time tonight. It was an honor to meet the loved ones of my co-workers and friends. But before we end this incredible evening, our host, Ellery Wainwright would like to say a few words. Ellery?" The two men switched places.

"Thank you, Richard. As our evening draws to a close, I echo the words of our illustrious emcee. It has been a privilege to meet all of you. The work you do is extraordinary and it can't have been easy being away from your families for long periods of time. I can barely fathom the dangers that you faced on a daily basis but I do know you faced them with the courage, strength and determination to do what was needed to get the job done. For that I applaud you." He clapped his hands.

"Before we bring down the curtain, as they say, I have one last announcement." Motioning to Teyla, she and Torren came to stand at his side, his arm around her shoulders. He whispered in her ear and she nodded. "They say that from small beginnings come great things. Just a few moments ago, one of the greatest things to happen to me in many years took place. This exquisite woman has agreed to become my wife." They waited out the applause and cheers.

"We have also found out that we are expecting our second child. Soon Torren will have a sister or brother to make our lives even more joyous." He leaned down to give her a brief kiss after which it seemed that anything else he might have to say would be superfluous, so he handed the mic over to the leader of the band as Teyla's friends, her Atlantis family, came up to congratulate them.

**One Month Later**

Since he'd been "crowned" King of San Francisco, Ellery did almost everything large because it was expected of him. But now he was very glad that they'd planned a small gathering that included only their closest friends and family. A reception that would rival the family party would follow but this time was just for them. He held Teyla's hand as he'd been instructed by the officiant, Torren at her side.

"…Let it be known to all that Teyla Emmagan and Ellery Wainwright are joined one to the other." Halling spread his arms wide as he said the words, his eyes lifted toward the sky. "We ask the Ancestors to bless their union and the family that will grow from these beginnings."

**The Wainwright Home**

**Seven Months Later**

Phone in hand, Harry came out the floor-to-ceiling glass doors and made his way to where Teyla was sitting in a lounge chair next to the pool with her feet up and an open book propped against her enormous pregnant belly. "Colonel Sheppard for you, Teyla."

"Thank you, Harry." She took the phone and pressed it to her ear. Ellery and Torren were in the shallow end of the pool playing. The boy, nearly three, until two months ago had called Ellery by his first name. Rather, it sounded more like "Ellwy" but he tried hard to please step-father. Then one day, he called him "Daddy" shocking both parents. He was an intelligent boy and seemed to understand that his birth father was far away, unlikely to ever be seen again. And no one had asked him to do what he did. He just did it. "John?"

"_Hey. How you feelin'?_"

She shifted in her chair, setting the book aside. "As if I will be pregnant forever. How is Amanda?"

John huffed. "Beckett's put her on light duty for the rest of her time and she's not happy about it. He's handling most of the work with the help of a couple nurse practitioners and his newest protégé, his niece Fiona McCloud."

"Good. Will she be able to attend Torren's birthday party?"

"_Um, yeah, about that._"

Not liking the sound of John's voice, Teyla swung her legs over the side of the chair and stood. Just at that moment, a sharp pain caused her to gasp, leaning both hands on the table. When it passed, she put the phone to her ear again. "John, I will have to call you back."

"_Why?_"

"My contractions have started." Without waiting for his answer, she thumbed the end key. "Ellery!"

~~O~~

John led the way into the Infirmary with Rodney, Jennifer, Ronon and Woolsey behind him. Teyla lay in the bed holding her daughter wrapped in a pink blanket. Sitting beside her on the bed was Torren and standing next to them looking proud, her husband Ellery grinned. He waved them forward.

"Please join us." When they got close, Teyla handed the baby to him. "This is our daughter, Annabelle Charin Emmagan Wainwright." Their friends gathered around looking at the tiny face and grinning.

"Amanda's a little queasy so she lying down or she'd be here." John crossed his arms and just looked at the sweet face thinking about when his child would be born in another couple of months. "Um, do you think I could…"

"…hold her? Of course."

John's stomach almost fell to the floor when Ellery placed tiny the bundle in his arms. He didn't know what to do or say first. "Hi, Annabelle. Um, I'm your Uncle John." He turned back to Teyla and her husband.

Woolsey, standing on the other side of the bed, brought up the subject that was on all their minds. "The IOA made the decision for us to return to Pegasus just this morning."

Teyla nodded. "I had gathered as much." She took Ellery's hand. "The decision was made long ago. Torren and I have found a home with a man who loves us so here we will stay."

Woolsey nodded knowing there wouldn't be any fuss from the IOA. Teyla had been given an Earth identity and an unimpeachable paper trail to go with it. He turned to Ronon who, naturally, hadn't said a word. "What about you and Amelia?"

"Atlantis is our home. We go where it goes."

"I'm glad to hear it." Woolsey smiled at the new parents. "Congratulations Ellery, Teyla. Now if you'll excuse me, there's no rest for the wicked. The next couple of weeks will be spent contacting those who've been reassigned to give them first choice on whether or not to rejoin the expedition."

"Um, just so you know, Jennifer and I will be staying." Woolsey just rolled his eyes and headed out, Rodney calling out as he passed through the exit. "But I guess you knew that!"

"We _all_ knew, Rodney. You've mentioned it at least once a week for the last seven months."

Shaking a finger at John, the physicist kept his voice low so as not to wake the baby. "We just didn't want there to be any miscommunication."

Jennifer gazed fondly at her husband. "I'm pretty sure Mr. Woolsey kept at least one of your emails." She stepped forward to take the baby from John.

"You sure? Because I'm certain he's blocked me as a sender."

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, John shoved his hands into his pockets. "Do you blame him? Each one was at least eight pages long."

"And you know this _how?_"

"You cc'd me on every one of them."

Jennifer could see Rodney and John were gearing up for another of their infamous bantering sessions. To stop it, she placed baby Annabelle in her husband's arms. It had the desired effect of shutting him up, changing his scowl into a sappy grin when she cooed and snuggled closer to his warmth. "Hey, she likes me."

**The Return to Pegasus**

John shut down the star drive, the chair going dark as he got to his feet and left the Chair Room. Radek ran diagnostics to make certain everything was the way it should be and followed.

In the Gate Room, Rodney was doing a quick diagnostic to check their seaworthiness. As they waited for him to finish, the Gate Room, stairs, Operations and all the windows in the corridor as far as they could see were crowded with civilians and military alike, all with their faces pressed to the windows.

No one talked. They just looked out at their Pegasus home, glad to finally be back after more than a year in the Milky Way. Woolsey stood straight and tall, hands clasped behind his back and for once didn't have a speech prepared.

Finally, without turning, he said, "Chuck, please dial Earth."

The Gate Tech did so. "You're on, sir." Reverence seemed to be called for so Chuck kept his voice low.

"Stargate Command…this is Atlantis. We're here."

Walter's voice came over the PA and they could hear the grin. "Acknowledged, Atlantis. Good Luck."

At that moment, the entire room erupted in whistles, cheers and applause while the senior staff just grinned.

**Three Months Later**

Somehow Chuck had drawn graveyard for this month and used it to catch up on a pet project he wasn't sharing with anyone just yet. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, more than ready for the shift change to commence. The sudden dialing of the 'gate woke him up faster than a gallon of Red Bull. "Unscheduled offworld activation!"

Because it was nearly 0700, Woolsey was already in his office. Chuck hit a few switches and two squads of Marines rushed in, weapons ready and senses alert.

"Who is it?"

Chuck checked his computer. "Getting an IDC now. Sir, it's the code we gave to the Athosians."

Though neither turned around, they could feel John and Ronon join them.

"Let them in."

A bright flash at the event horizon followed Woolsey's command. "It's down."

Moments later, two men and a woman stepped through the event horizon, coming to a stop out of range of the Stargate. The man in front carried a large bag slung over his shoulder by a wide strap. They stood there looking up at the men on the floor above them as the 'gate shut down.

When they'd first returned to Pegasus, Atlantis had tried to contact the Athosians but had been unsuccessful as they'd moved from the planet they'd been left on. That they were being contacted by them now was quite a shock.

Woolsey, John, Ronon and Chuck went to the rail and looked over then exchanged a glance. They knew who it was.

"Kanaan." John reminded Woolsey. "Teyla's, uh, ex-boyfriend." He hurried down to the Gate Room and went to stand in front of the small delegation.

"Colonel Sheppard." Kanaan nodded but didn't offer the traditional Athosian greeting.

"To what do we owe this dubious pleasure?"

The Athosian copied John's stance, hands clasped behind his back. "We heard from trading partners that Atlantis had returned to New Athos."

"Yeah. We started running low on Tava beans so we're here to restock the pantry. What can we do for you?"

Kanaan swung the bag over his shoulder to the floor, opened it and pulled out a dark red crystal-like object approximately half a meter long. Handing it to John, he didn't smile, but an air of self-satisfaction came from him. "We can tell you where to get several more, if you still have need of them."

Doing his best to be indifferent to the offering, John shrugged, looking at it from all angles. "Couldn't hurt."

From above them, Rodney's voice broke into the tension. "Oh. That is one _hell_ of a housewarming gift."

_**Fini**_


	8. Ex's and UhOh's

**A/N:** In accordance with the FanFic Writers Handbook, here's the sequel that was requested.

Thanks once again to ladygris who was kind enough to provide Beta services and give her opinions on the course of the story.

FYI - Coffee Alert!

Namaste,

~Sandy

**Two Men and a Baby**

**Chapter 8**

**Ex's and Uh-Oh's**

While the Athosians were shown to quarters, Woolsey and the senior staff had a meeting to discuss what they wanted in exchange for additional ZPMs: Medicine and weapons. The first wasn't a problem. No, the problem was the second.

Everyone agreed that giving the Athosians weapons wasn't a good idea, at least not right away. Kanaan and his people had refused to explain why they'd moved from the planet they'd been sent to before Atlantis returned to Earth. It created a mass Spidey-sense tingle considering what had happened the last time they'd disappeared without a trace. Michael was gone, but he still had followers out there, stragglers they hadn't rounded up yet and likely never would except by chance.

"Dr. Keller, I'm authorizing the medical supplies and a team to get them set up." Woolsey made a note on the tablet resting near his right hand. "Colonel Sheppard's team will provide the escort along with Colonel Lorne's and Major Teldy's."

Jennifer and John acknowledged the order, the medical doctor already making a list of the items she would need.

~~O~~

John, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla's replacement, Marine Gunnery Sergeant Jerry Brackman were at the team's usual table discussing their next mission as Kanaan made his way to their side. He wasn't carrying a tray and his expression was the same as he'd always worn. Unsmiling and purposeful.

"Colonel Sheppard, may I speak to you?"

"Sure." Carrying his glass of iced tea, John followed the Athosian a short distance away. "What's up?"

"I am told that Teyla and Torren remained on Earth. That she is now joined to another and they have a child together."

"Yeah." John's tone was neutral but anyone who knew him could tell he knew what was coming. "So?"

Kanaan paused before responding, for dramatic effect, or so it seemed. "I want to see them."

"Excuse me?"

His feet moved shoulder width apart, his hands slowly clenching and unclenching as if he were readying for a fight. "I wish to see Teyla and my son."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"You would do the same if you were in my place. If you will not petition your authorities to allow my passage to Earth, the location of the other ZPMs will not be provided."

Knowing what Woolsey _and_ Rodney would say if he refused, John nodded. "I'll talk to Woolsey and see what he says. It won't happen overnight so relax, hang out. I'll let you know."

Inclining his head in agreement, Kanaan departed and John went back to his team. "Three guesses what _that_ was about and the first two don't count."

Rodney swallowed before responding. "He wants to see Teyla. We gonna let him?"

John shrugged. "As long as he's been checked by Medical and the shrink, I don't see why not."

"You're takin' him." Ronon's comment wasn't a question.

"It's my job." Checking the time, John picked up his empty tray. "You'll need to create an ID for him."

~~O~~

Sighing loudly, Rodney watched John's hand tap his headset as he passed through the exit. No doubt calling Woolsey. "Oh, this is _not_ gonna go well. What if he tries to take Torren away from her?"

Brackman tossed his balled up napkin on his plate and pushed it away. "According to Athosian tradition, the children are given the mother's name at birth. If a couple separates, the children go with the mother until they are ten years of age. Until that day, the father is given visitation rights similar to that in the good ol' US of A. At the birthday celebration, they go before the leader of their people and the child states formally if he or she wants to stay with mom or go with dad. The child also decides whose name he or she will take."

"What's _that_ mean?" Ronon asked.

"It means that he won't get the kid. And not just because of tradition. If he tries, Sheppard will take him down before Teyla and her hubby can even blink."

Rodney couldn't disagree with that so he just set about creating the document John requested, grumbling the entire time. He wanted to go with John on this mission but Jennifer and he were trying to have a baby. No way she'd let him go back to Earth except for the day, and maybe not even then. In the beginning it had been fun and quite arousing having her call him out of meetings and experiments so they could make love the rest of the day. But she was wearing him out. And waking him up in the middle of the night was interrupting his sleep.

The ZedPM they'd been given would go back to Earth allowing John and Kanaan to return the same day. Sam would be able to set it up with Siler's and Walter's assistance.

He was almost done with his project when his headset chirped. "McKay."

"_Rodney? It's time._"

Jennifer's voice made him cringe just a little. "Again? I'm in the middle…"

"_You wanna be a father or not?_"

"You _know_ I do." The physicist gave in gracelessly. "I'll be there in a few minutes." He gathered up his computer and empty tray.

"Where you goin', Doc? Sheppard wants that paperwork PDQ," Brackman said as Rodney stood.

"I'll finish it later." The air left his lungs like his body had a slow leak, accompanied by an exasperated and put upon frown. "I have to go have sex with my wife."

Ronon didn't respond but Brackman's eyebrows climbed up to the middle of his forehead. "And that's a problem why?"

The scowl softened. "Oh, uh, not that I don't enjoy it. What guy wouldn't want to make love to his wife 24/7? The problem is we used to, uh, a couple a times a week for fun. But now we're doing it all the time because were trying to have a baby."

"Ah. I get ya, doc. Skip the foreplay and get right to the homerun."

"Exactly!" A little more at ease now that he'd found someone who understood his frustration, Rodney slipped back onto his chair leaning close, Brackman and Ronon doing the same. "See, _I_ am the _king_ of foreplay and she just doesn't seem to want me to, uh, you know, do it anymore."

Motioning Rodney closer, Brackman lowered his voice even more. "What you gotta do is stand your ground. Take control. _Insist_ on taking your time. When she tries to rush you, don't let her."

Nodding, the physicist left the table just as his headset chirped again. "McKay."

"_Where are you?_"

"On my way, sort of. Why don't you take a hot bath with that scented oil you got at your bachelorette party?"

There was a pause as she considered his suggestion. "_The sandalwood and Ylang Ylang?_"

"Yeah, that one." He waited a few beats. "And if I'm not there when you get out, don't get dress and _don't_ start without me."

~~O~~

Facing the full length mirror in the corner of the room, Kanaan examined himself with a critical eye. He'd taken one look at the razor he'd been given and decided to leave the two days of stubble in place. The clothing he'd been given felt strange against his skin. He was used to natural materials, some of which were of a heavier weight than those he now wore. These also felt natural though the design was much different.

Leaving the tails of the white button down shirt out, he rolled the sleeves up above his biceps as he'd seen the Earth humans do and a light blue T-shirt underneath. The dark blue jeans fit like they'd been made for him except that the front edge was cut just below his navel. He slipped his feet into the shoes, called sneakers, and tied the laces. They were lighter weight than his boots and very sturdy.

Shouldering his duffle bag, he exited the room immediately drawing attention. He had to admit that he rather liked the new clothing and how he looked in it. And apparently so did the women. More than one female, Earth-born _and_ Athosian, raked the front of his body with her eyes, smiling when they returned to his face. A few even winked, a brief closing of one eye accompanied by the confident smile of greeting that indicated they might be amenable to intimate social activities that did not include sparring or toiling in the Tava fields.

Returning the smiles made a few giggle like young adult females still awaiting their first kiss. Hiding a smile by pretending to scratch his nose, Kanaan entered the transporter.

~~O~~

John arrived in the Gate Room dressed similarly to Kanaan, blue jeans, sneakers and white button down shirt untucked, sleeves rolled up to his forearms. But where the Athosian had the front opened down to mid-chest John had left his unbuttoned, a white T-shirt underneath. When his companion joined him, he snagged his duffle from the floor and hooked it over his shoulder.

Off to the left Lorne stood with his team awaiting their turn for a dialout. They were trying not to laugh, but John heard muffled snorts. He shot them a scowl thinking they were laughing at the way Kanaan was dressed. That is until Lorne nodded significantly.

Lifting a hand to rub his head to hide what he was doing, John glanced down and to the side. Rolling his eyes, he side-stepped, leaning close to Kanaan to whisper in his ear. "Um…X-Y-Z."

"Excuse me, Colonel?"

"It means examine your zipper." With a nod, John indicated the front of his companion's pants.

"My…" He too glanced down seeing his zipper gapping open. "Oh."

Kanaan didn't bother to hide what he was doing, at which point, Lorne turned away along with his team, their shoulders shaking as they let out the laughter they'd been holding in.

Not able to hold his own mirth inside any longer, John chuckled as he waited for Chuck to dial the 'gate. The bright yellow case with the encoded closures in one hand housed the ZPM he was taking great satisfaction in carrying to Earth and presenting to General Landry personally.

"Sir, Earth is ready to receive you."

"Thanks, Chuck." He gestured for Kanaan to go ahead then followed him through.

~~O~~

The rented sedan pulled up in front of the Presidio Heights home of the Wainwright family. It was modest considering Ellery's reputation as the King of San Francisco. A well-kept garden stretched to the left along the front of the contemporary style home painted white with dark green shutters. A few toys sat alone in the yard, temporarily abandoned by the owners. To the right, the three-car garage was open showing a long white limo, a blue four-door Volvo sedan and a black 1961 two-door convertible Jaguar E Type. Off to one side, John could see two bicycles with baby seats attached to the back and a double-seated jogging stroller. Tools of all kinds hung from the walls and rested on benches along the back and one side wall.

Kanaan hadn't said a word since they'd been dropped at the Air Force base. He just stared out the window taking in everything around him, all the strange sights, sounds and smells of the big city. Once or twice it seemed as if he were about to speak, but he stayed quiet.

Climbing the front steps, John brushed a hand through his hair, a nervous habit. Out of the corner of his eye, Kanaan copied him causing John to clamp down on a chuckle. A moment later, both warriors were on alert when a high-pitched shriek reached their ears just before the patter of small feet was heard on the hardwood floors. These were followed by running footsteps and a deeper male voice calling out threats of tickling and noogies if he caught his quarry.

Relaxing in relief, John pressed the doorbell, hearing the chimes playing a tune that echoed within the walls of the home. Thirty seconds later, both men nearly took a step back when a tall man opened the door. He had a sheet wrapped around him toga style over a T-shirt and jeans, a towel pined in front, the majority of it hanging down his back like a cape. His face was obscured by a mask that looked like a demented owl and his belt had several cans of Silly String tucked into it with another in his right hand. His feet were bare.

The man's deep stentorian voice bellowed out into the sunshine. "Greetings! I am Renfred, the Ridiculous." He assumed a heroic pose. "I…am on a quest to locate the Prince of Presidio Heights. Perhaps you have seen him. He is but three feet six inches in height with hair the color of night and eyes like bittersweet chocolate."

John too struck a pose, not giving away that the boy was sneaking up behind "Renfred" awaiting the best moment to attack. "Alas, we have not as we have only just arrived." He bowed slightly indicating Kanaan who was watching both men with a fascination that bordered on horror. "We seek an audience with the lady of the house."

The boy aimed his cans of Silly String up toward the back of Renfred's head. The older man removed the mask as he turned. "Tey-" He was unable to continue as his face was completely covered with pink and green plastic strings. The boy shrieked with laughter and ran away, his small feet pounding on the floor.

Now that the mask was off, Renfred was revealed to be Ellery, which naturally led to the conclusion that the boy was Torren. Pulling the strings away from his face, he laid them on a table to the left of the front door and called out, "Teyla, my love! You have company."

His wife's voice drifted down from above. "_Who is it?_"

"It's John. And he's brought a friend." 

There was a slight pause. "_I will be down shortly._"

Ellery faced John, his hand extended. "John. Good to see you again."

"You too. Sorry we didn't call first." John's hands went into his pockets. He thought it best to let Teyla introduce Kanaan although, from the look in his eyes, Ellery already knew, or at least suspected, the man's identity.

John's apology was waved away. "Nonsense. Teyla's family is always welcome." He turned as soft footsteps approached from behind. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there is a small boy that must be dealt with." The mask was replaced and the deep voice returned. "He will not escape me this time for I am…Renfred the _RIDICULOUS_ and I _shall_ have my revenge! _Mwahahaha!_"

Teyla watched her husband chase after Torren with a delighted smile. The smile vanished, her eyes widening when she saw who was standing beside John. "Kanaan."

**TBC**


	9. A Woman, Her Ex

**A/N:** In accordance with the FanFic Writers Handbook, here's the sequel that was requested.

Thanks once again to ladygris who was kind enough to Beta and give her opinions over the course of the story.

Coffee alert! (Maybe…)

Namaste,

~Sandy

**Two Men and a Baby**

**Chapter 9**

**A Woman, Her Ex, a Man, a Small Boy, a Baby Girl **

**And Their Friends**

Opening the door so the men could enter, Teyla watched her son's father warily. She'd seen many television shows and movies as well as hearing real life stories about a father showing up after a long absence intent on taking the child away from his mother.

Without a word, she took their duffle bags and placed them on the settee in the hall then led them though the living room and around the corner. The entrance to the den could be seen at the back of the house, off the opposite side of the enormous gourmet kitchen. A casual dining area adjoined the kitchen with a formal dining room through a carved archway.

She indicated that they should sit at the small table with six chairs then moved from cabinet to sink to stove as she prepared a pot of tea. Setting an empty mug in front of each of them and one for herself, she opened another cabinet and took down a box of Oreos, her favorite.

The kettle whistled until she removed it from the heat. In what appeared to be her standard ritual, she brewed the loose leaf tea in a white and blue floral porcelain teapot then carried it to the table, pouring them each a steaming mug. The silence stayed with them as each sipped their tea until John poked a hole in the tension by opening the package of cookies and pulled one out. With a challenging gleam in his hazel eyes, he deliberately dunked the cookie in his tea and ate the entire thing in one bite.

The proper way to eat Oreos had been a source of debate for the friends almost from the beginning. He preferred to dunk them whole and Teyla liked to twist the two halves apart, eat the filling then dunk just the cookies. With her eyes on his face yet watching Kanaan out of the corner of her eye, she did just that, brushing the crumbs from her hands and wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Kanaan reached for a cookie for himself and ate it just as it was. It made Teyla catch her breath because that's how Torren ate them though he'd never seen his father, Ellery or anyone else do it that way.

Finally, it could be put off no longer. "Why are you here, Kanaan?"

He leaned forward, hands clasped together on the table. "To see you and my son."

"I will not permit you to take him from me."

Shaking his head, he looked down at his hands then back to her face. "That is not my intention. I am his father. It is my right to have time with my child."

Teyla's eyes darkened with anger. "You gave up that right when you decided to end our joining and remain in Pegasus."

He glanced at John who was listening raptly but trying to appear uninterested in their conversation though he was right there. "May we speak privately?"

"Of course." All three stood, Teyla taking her mug and two more cookies. She waited while Kanaan did the same. "Come with me." With an apologetic nod, she led her son's father into the den and closed the door.

~~O~~

John took his tea and a cookie and got up to wander around the first floor, taking in the elegant yet sturdy child friendly furnishings. Through the floor-to-ceiling windows he could see Torren and Ellery chasing each other around the back yard and thought about his own child that would soon enter the world.

A baby's cries reached his ears. Not screaming as if in pain or dire need but as if she'd just awakened to find herself alone. He hurried up the stairs to the second floor and followed the sounds to the nursery at the end of the hall. The room was decorated in pink and white with pictures of animals on the walls and the stuffed variety on a toy chest in the corner.

The little girl waved her arms and kicked her feet until she saw John leaning over her bed. Her cries stopped when he reached down to pick her up. He draped her over his left shoulder while he made a quick diaper check. She was dry and an empty bottle on the dresser spoke of a recent meal so he surmised that she just wanted company. Cradling her in the crook of his left arm, he went to the rocker, sat down and started rocking. "I know you don't remember me, Annabelle, but I'm your Uncle John. Sorry I haven't been around but I've been kinda busy lately. Oh, and did you know that you're getting a new cousin in a few weeks? You're Aunt Amanda and I don't know if we're having a boy or a girl because we want to be surprised."

He glanced down to see a pair of dark blue eyes looking back at him with curiosity. His right hand brushed gently through her light dusting of blonde hair and she smiled instantly capturing his heart. "I know you just woke up from your nap, but how about I sing you a song?" Annabelle seemed to think that was a good idea. "A guitar would make my voice a little easier to take, but let's see what I can do _a cappella_." He stood up and went to the window, swaying side to side as he sang.

_When you're weary, feeling small  
>When tears are in your eyes,<br>I will dry them all  
>I'm on your side<br>When times get rough  
>And friends just can't be found<em>

_Like a bridge over troubled water  
>I will lay me down<br>Like a bridge over troubled water  
>I will lay me down<em>

_When you're down and out  
>When you're on the street<br>When evening falls so hard  
>I will comfort you<br>I'll take your part  
>When darkness comes<br>And pain is all around _

_Like a bridge over troubled water  
>I will lay me down<br>Like a bridge over troubled water  
>I will lay me down <em>

_Sail on silver girl  
>Sail on by<br>Your time has come to shine  
>All your dreams are on their way<br>See how they shine  
>When you need a friend<br>I'm sailing right behind _

_Like a bridge over troubled water  
>I will ease your mind<br>Like a bridge over troubled water  
>I will ease your mind <em>

When the last note of the song ended, the little girl graced him with another smile just as he heard footsteps in the hall. Teyla pushed the door open, Kanaan following her in.

"I'm sorry, John. I did not hear her crying."

John shrugged. "No problem. Annabelle and I have been getting reacquainted. She _likes_ my singing."

Teyla rolled her eyes, a wry grin coming to her lips. "I never said I didn't like your singing, John."

"No, but you didn't disagree when Rodney said it sounded like someone was skinning a live cat."

"There was no point is disagreeing with him. It would only have caused an argument." She came forward and took the baby from him, turning to face Kanaan. "This is my daughter, Annabelle Charin. She will be four months old in one week."

Kanaan peered into the baby's face then back to Teyla's. "May I hold her?"

Teyla passed her daughter over as John came to stand next to her. "So? What's the verdict?"

"I have invited Kanaan to stay for a few days so that he may spend time with Torren. We have plenty of room if you would like to stay as well."

"Sure. I'll just send a message to the SGC to be forwarded to Atlantis." He started feeling a little uncomfortable when neither of the Athosians spoke. "Uh, why don't I go see what Ellery and Torren are up to?"

~~O~~

Downstairs, John heard voices in the kitchen. Ellery and Torren were drinking milk and eating Oreos.

John joined them, aiming his thumb over his shoulder. "Teyla's asked us to stay a couple days. Hope you don't mind."

Ellery pulled out a chair inviting their guest to sit. "Not at all. I meant what I said, John. You're welcome anytime."

The military man acknowledged his words with a nod. Before a new topic of conversation could be introduced, Torren tugged on John's shirt sleeve. "Unca John?"

"What, pal?"

The boy was on his knees in the seat so he could reach the table better. Now he leaned forward on his elbows. "Are you one of my daddies?"

John shot Ellery a scowl when he snorted. The Brit took a drink of his milk to hide a grin. "Why would you think that?"

"'Cause mummy says I gots another daddy 'sides daddy." He looked at Ellery. "But he lives far away."

"Uh…" John looked to Ellery for help but he just shrugged as if to say John was on his own. "Well, an uncle is _sort _of like another dad. An uncle can be your dad's brother, your mom's brother or a friend of your mom and dad. That's the kind of uncle I am."

Torren thought about that for a moment. "Does that mean you gimme presents on my birffday?"

Grinning, John nodded. "Yes, it does."

Now the boy looked satisfied. "Good. I like gettin' presents."

Leaning forward conspiratorially, Uncle John said, "I don't blame you. Presents are the best!"

~~O~~

It was after midnight and the house was in near total darkness as Kanaan descended the stairs. He made his way to the den, closing the door with a slight click. Seating himself at the desk, he opened the laptop he'd seen Teyla using, the one without a password. His years on Atlantis had given him the knowledge to use the device to find the information he required. Not to mention that his time as a hybrid had an unforeseen side effect. His intelligence had increased to the point that it now rivaled Rodney McKay's though he'd been careful not to reveal such to any but his fellow Athosians and then only to the ones who had remained in Pegasus when Atlantis left to stop the Wraith invasion.

It didn't take long for him to complete his tasks but still he tapped at the keys, reading and absorbing information faster than he ever had in the past. Sometimes it worried him that he could do these things but mostly he accepted it as a fact of his life. At least since his tenure with Michael.

When the clock in the living room struck five, he shut down the computer and returned to his room.

**A Few Days Later**

The next couple of days passed quickly for John. He drove down to visit his brother planning on returning the same day he and Kanaan were due back in Atlantis. Dave had just challenged him to a game of one-on-one when his cell rang. "Sheppard."

"_John, you must return to San Francisco immediately_." Teyla's voice was laced with anxiety.

"What's up?"

"_It's Kanaan. He's gone_."

~~O~~

Rodney pushed away from the desk. "You are _not_ gonna believe this."

"Just _say_ it, McKay." John wasn't in a good mood. He'd been responsible for bringing Kanaan to Earth, a place he'd never been and had limited knowledge of, and now he was gone.

"The fake identity I created for him? Well, he's gone out there…" he waved a hand vaguely at the computer, "…and changed it. Gave himself a different last name, a social security number, a family background, work history, everything. Even an open-ended credit card. I wonder who'll be footing the bill for that."

"_How_ could he have done this?" Teyla paced from one side of the den to the other until Ellery took her in his arms and just held her.

"No idea, but he is _good_. Scary good. Almost _me_ good."

Teyla eased out of Ellery's embrace, the Brit addressing John and Rodney. "Will you go after him?"

John had been pacing too, stopping in front of the desk where Rodney still sat, arms crossed and leaning back in his chair. "I'll speak with General O'Neill, but I think the best course of action at this time is to just let him go. So was leaving his plan all along or did he come up with it on the fly?"

Ellery went to the bar in the corner, opened a bottle of water for Teyla, poured two fingers of scotch for himself and opened beers for John and Rodney. After serving everyone, he sipped from his glass. "Does it really matter at this point? You _are_ able to track him, correct?"

Rodney made a sound indicative of scorn. "I can do _that_ with both eyes closed and my back turned."

"Good. At least we'll know if he gets into trouble he can't get himself out of. But my biggest worry at this moment is Torren." Ellery paused to take another sip of his drink. "They've spent nearly every waking hour together for the last two days. He'll be devastated."

There wasn't much to be said after that so the friends left the den and returned to the living room to watch Stanford attempt to trounce Notre Dame careful to keep their voices low due to Annabelle napping nearby.

~~O~~

The halftime score had John scowling. Stanford was behind by two touchdowns. Their defense was a joke and their offense offended the heart of a true fan. Instead of watching the halftime entertainment, John and Rodney were given the task of keeping Annabelle entertained while Teyla and Ellery spoke privately with Torren.

"Torren, we have some bad news to tell you." Teyla didn't want to do it. He'd become fond of Kanaan over the time they'd spent together as if he remembered the affection they'd once shared.

"What, mummy?" His dark eyes were wide with curiosity and intense interest. He also seemed to feel his mother's distress.

"It's your father. Kanaan has gone. We do not know where."

"He lef widout sayin' '_bye_?"

Ellery squatted down in front of him. "I'm afraid so, love."

Hands on his hips, Torren scowled in much the same manner as his mother. "Oh, _bollocks_. We was 'sposed to go to the park today." The scowl left as quickly as it had arrived. "Can Unca John and Unca Wodney take me to da park instead?"

~~O~~

He'd been walking with his thumb out for what seemed like hours. If he didn't catch a ride soon, he would use some of the cash he'd gotten from the ATM to take the bus to his destination. Turning to walk backwards, he tried to keep a pleasant expression on his clean-shaven face and appear harmless.

When he'd first arrived, leaving had not been his intention. Over the course of the few days he'd spent with his family, his fascination with this new place had increased to the point that he wanted to experience it first-hand. While on his travels, he would keep touch with the family he'd left behind a second time and one day return to them. But for now, he needed to be moving, staying in one place only a short time before going on to the next event, always increasing his knowledge of this world with all its splendors as well as its disappointments.

Finally, a dark green Ford F250 pulled over to the side of the road. The window cranked down and the smiling face of a middle aged man with hair that had once been blonde looked out. "Need a ride, buddy?"

The would-be hitchhiker leaned down to look in the window but didn't get too close. "Yeah. Headed for Vegas."

"You must be one o' the luckiest fellas on the face of this here Earth. I just happen to be headed for Enterprise, just a hop, skip and a jump from the City of Lights or Sin City, if you prefer." He leaned over and pushed the passenger door open. "Toss your bag in the back and hop in. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to on the way. Name's Fred Callahan."

The two men shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Fred. My name's Kanaan. Kanaan Ramirez."

_**Fini**_


End file.
